


Das Erdbeben

by zhililing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 本来应该是系列作，但是忘记后面本来想写什么了，只好这么放着了。和往常一样，苏东
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Das Erdbeben

“基尔伯特！”  
那个年轻人远远地向他招手。基尔伯特知道他的朋友曾经数次警告他说自己可能和斯塔西有所关联，但是他从来也没听过劝。好在他这份没来由的信任也并不会对其他对象产生——他看得出自己的与众不同。他看得出基尔伯特并不会把他的事情报告给斯塔西。  
“他们又对戈尔比的讲话动了手脚！苏联正在进行改革，但是他们却一点也不想要变化。”年轻人待基尔伯特走近之后悄悄在后者耳边说。他还是足够小心的。他要说的内容和基尔伯特推测的别无二致，于是基尔伯特只是笑了笑。在年轻人们的眼里“戈尔比”是能够将他们从这种憋屈的牢笼中拯救出来的英雄，是反抗食古不化的老人们的先驱，只要打破现状就好，他们当然不会再想更多。  
基尔伯特想起在昂纳克决定查禁《同路人》的时候，那位相对年轻一些的委员在走廊里悄悄问过他关于那篇让昂纳克觉得相当冒犯的文章的真实性的问题，而基尔伯特也只能这样作答：真相从来都不重要，重要的是它能够造成什么样的后果。政治局的老人们多多少少都曾见过基尔伯特和伊万像是恋人那样亲热的表现，也因此受到了相当的鼓舞。最初的那些坚定的共产党员们对于他——普鲁士——这一军国主义的象征要作为他们的共产主义的德国的代表的时候都表现得相当嫌恶，但伊万对他的肯定则帮助基尔伯特迅速赢得了领导阶层的好感。对于他们来说莫斯科从来不会是错的，伊万则更不会做出不正确的决定。尽管基尔伯特更愿意把这归功于他自己的聪明才智，但他也不能否认伊万对他的好感一直是这几十年来柏林的精神支柱。  
可是现今他们的关系已经鼓舞不了任何人了。基尔伯特并不是不能理解昂纳克的想法，尽管同时他也看得到这已经没有年轻人会支持这位老人的观念。昂纳克甚至旁敲侧击地建议基尔伯特从伊万那里吹点枕头风，让戈尔巴乔夫至少可以收敛一点，但是基尔伯特也只能表示遗憾。他似乎开始厌倦了，基尔伯特仔细斟酌着词句这么跟昂纳克说道，于是昂纳克也只好安慰说他自己和戈尔巴乔夫之间也不再有像是和勃列日涅夫那样的联系了，便不继续提这个茬，毕竟昂纳克本人也不是那种能够解决婚姻破裂问题的好手。  
又过了些日子基尔伯特终于有机会和伊万见面，伊万却对这一切近乎于翻天覆地的变化显得相当漫不经心。基尔伯特想要去指责伊万些什么，但又没有什么合适的机会开口。倒是伊万开始嫌弃他竟然和老顽固们一条心。基尔伯特才意识到伊万并没有去理解他的难处，或者是伊万也已经沦落到了一种无暇他顾的地步。假如改变可以被接受，那他还有什么存在的必要？就像伊万有意无意提到的那样，路德维希似乎确实越来越能够接受基尔伯特作为独立于他的另一个德国存在这一事实了，但是基尔伯特还是会觉得不安。他的确在各种方面都和他的兄弟更接近了，从个人情感的方面来说这无疑是一件值得高兴的事情，但他越是接近他的兄弟，他独立存在的必要性也越是消减了。基尔伯特并不能直率地感到高兴。虽说德国的统一也是他过去一直以来的夙愿，得偿所愿之后的消失也从未令他恐惧，可是这种形式让他觉得难以接受。  
也许是当时为了迅速地重新站起来而被他囫囵地塞进脑中的意识形态终究还是发挥了作用，基尔伯特不想他们的斗争以这种不上不下的形式结束。但是他知道自己是多么孤立无援：东侧诸国里的其他人自然不必拘泥于存在的理由。


End file.
